Aki vs Aya Drevis
Emo Owl Rap Battles #11 is the 11th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles. This is a royale between two Japenese RPG horror games Misao and Mad Father. This battle was released on June 27, 2014 Link to the battle here: Aki vs Aya Drevis Cast Ciarán McGinn as Aya Drevis PinkiesCupcake as Aki Ciaran McGinn as Onigawara Ciaran McGinn as Ogre Ciaran McGinn as Mourning Mother Ciaran McGinn as Collina PinkiesCupcake as Ayaka Mat4yo as Mr. Sohta Ciaran McGinn as Yoshino Ciaran McGinn as Scientist Karichanx102 as Saotome Ciaran McGinn as Bathroom Monster Frenzy as Tohma Ciaran McGinn as Library Ciaran McGinn as Subjects Ciaran McGinn as Hanako Ciaran McGinn as Locker Zombie Ciaran McGinn as Note Spirit Ciaran McGinn as Kagome Kagome Ghost Vincent Otake as Eyeless Girl Frenzy as Headless man Ciaran McGinn as Hallway Ghost Stephen Clarke as Piano Ghost Ciaran McGinn as Cell Monster Ciran McGinn as Doll Watchguard MaNCHA as Kudoh Ciaran McGinn as Misao Ciaran McGinn as Hungry Boy Karichanx102 as Maria Ciaran McGinn as Monika Drevis MaNCHA as Alfred Drevis Skilan Freemantle as Dio Lyrics Aki: Hello, Aya Drevis, I hope that you are ready 'Cause this curse I'll put on you is sure to make you feel unsteady My flow is like a mandrake, it will deafen you to death I'll beat you to death with my bat, so you can take your final breath You're a chainsaw wielding bitch And an Alice Liddell rip-off Your rhymes would never scare me More than all those heads you ripped off Aya think you should run From that crazy dad of yours You stand no chance against me But I'll let you have your first verse Aya Drevis: Who the hell am I rapping against? Are you an evil spirit? Actually I'm on a mission to find my father, I don't want to even hear it You're a heartless fucking bitch, you can't even save your friends I'll rip off all your body parts by the time this battle ends Facing zombies, ghosts, test subjects, and creepy doll watchguards Finding six different body parts doesn't really sound that hard This bitch is about to be hacked up, and turned in to a doll You think I can't fight my own battles, well you don't know me at all. Aki: Man I'd rather save Yoshino, than face your stupid ass I'll take that bloody chainsaw, and shove it up your ass Why do want to find your father if he cuts up fucking bodies I mean that's even more disgusting than collecting Misao's body I can't save all my friends, well at least I have friends You're all alone in a huge mansion that doesn't seem to have an end I'm using bats, salt and boot discs, to get through my game You use a stupid little rabbit, you have no win to claim Aya Drevis: Bitch shut up, you're a pig-tailed part collecting pussy Your raps wouldn't even scare me if you were my father, ha! Trust me Wipe all that blood of your body, it's making me sick You killed your attractive teacher rather than yourself, you dick I'll light your ass on fire, and put your ears to a mandrake Your game only takes like 20 minutes to complete for fucks sake Prepare to feel the pain when I rip your head clean off So goodbye Aki, time to put this battle to a stop. Onigawara: This curse is spreading rapidly, and it doesn't look good This school is filled with dangerous monsters ready to swallow your blood It's up to you Aki, to stop this curse and save your friend Misao It's not safe out there come back to me if you want to save or load Ogre: I rap with verbal layers you can call me the ogre I'm sure all of your friends will be dead by the time this battle's over Aya, you have a mother and a father who would you rather save the most? At least you're not inside a school, completely inhabited by ghosts Mourning Mother: *Screams* GIVE HER BACK! GIVE MY DAUGHTER! OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE I'll have your faces all bloodshot, so I hope you're feeling fear I'm one of many test subjects from your psychopathic father I'll say it one more damn time, go and find my fucking daughter Collina: Mama mama mama….I just wanna go home Someone please help me, please don't leave me all alone Mommy I'm here, you don't need to hurt this girl At least we can both be together in this crazy scary world Ayaka: A psychopathic girl and a zombie mother and daughter How fucked up can this realm get? Not to mention your own father You're all just resurrected assholes so you better all note that You make me angrier than when I saw all those love notes to Mr.Sohta Mr.Sohta: Allow me to teach a lesson to these subjects and this stalker All of your verses lasted longer than when I was locked up in that locker Come with me Ayaka, don't get killed by any monsters I'll protect you…wait hold up…where's my tranquilizer? Yoshino: All of you shut the fuck up, I'm the only one that needs saving Can't give two shits about Misao, so why am I even debating Sohta stay away from me with your disturbing hand fetish Go ahead Aki, just leave me in this laboratory to perish Scientist: Chainsaw and bully test subject, are now at the ready I'm gonna hack you up until this place is completely bloody messy Don't move or don't scream, I guess you could call me Alfred Drevis Sit comfortably on this bed as I slice and dice you to pieces! Saotome: I have to give it to you Yoshino, you deserved to be killed All that shit you did to Misao, bitch take a chill pill Aya drevis, you're no different from that crazy scientist I'm even hell more pretty than you, you are never going to beat this Sohta, you couldn't save Ayaka, 'cause of some unexpected monster Ayaka you're a student and he's teacher, so why even bother? Surrounded by monsters, Tohma, love, help me, please I need you Monster in the men's bathroom, what in the hell shall I do? Bathroom Zombie: Shut up little school girl, and prepare to meet your doom I'm a spooky speakin monster mashin, rapping in the men's room What are you even doing here in the first place, you're supposed to be a chick I'm ready to gut you alive, so suck my zombie dick! Tohma: Ahh, who the hell are you, and what are you doing to my girlfriend? This curse is giving me the heebie - jeebies, WHEN WILL IT JUST END? Aki do something, save my girlfriend, I must evacuate Sorry Saotome, I ain't gonna let this creepy monster have me as their bait Library: This school has turned to chaos, and it doesn't seem to end. Come with me Aki, I'll help you, and we can both become friends Watch out for the bathroom girl, you might need something salty Harvesting them little mandrakes you might find something salty I actually have a name, might as well call me Novella But if you refuse my loyal friendship then I might as well just kill 'ya Who's this Ogre dude, he looks like a young Onigawara With a Heisenberg hat, and he calls himself a rapper. Subjects: Shut up Library, as far as we know you're actually Aya Drevis With those blue eyes, and that scientist father, I see no coincidence We'll eat up every single person that has so far rapped so far in this battle We are the Walking Dead souls, slaughter all of you like cattle Bathroom Zombie, compared to us you look like a tellytubby Run you over with a car like Brian Griffin ,because you fucking bug me This teacher with the hand fetish is going to meet his dreadful conclusion We will feast on your BRAAAAAAINNNNSSSS 'cause you never even use them Hanako: Hey…wanna play a game? It's called catch the Bathroom girl I'm adorable on the potty, you can trust the bathroom girl Knock three times and I'll be here, you can call me Bloody Mary You cannot run away from me, I'm the epitome of scary. Locker Zombie: BOO! What do we have here? Another shitty ass ghoul? You're the most annoying of all the sprits in this entire school You hear that banging Aki, how about you go investigate? I'll jump scare and eat you up, because you are my bait! Note Spirit: YOU'RE DEAD! HA! Pick up this mysterious piece of paper I'm the prettiest here monster, so prepare to meet your maker Locker Zombie you're as scary as a fucking new born kitten I'll strangle you with my blue hair, so your death is now written Kagome Kagome Ghost: Kagome, I'll circle you And follow you until you die! What's that? No emergency key? Better run away But you can't, 'cause I'm the only thing that's in way! Eyeless Girl: All you high school ghouls shut it, before I rip out your eyes I don't need to have vision, to see you suck with my own eyes I'll smash your face with an eyeball bottle, thank you for this Aya Drevis I'm more pretty than all of you , you cannot compete against this Headless Man: Which one of you took my head? I will have you all dead If you do not give it make I'll make you all see red You have no eyes, bitch, deal with it, I'm walking fucking headless Everyone walk out of this battle 'cause you all drive me demented Hallway Ghost: Looping back and forth through the school corridors Wanna get through here? You will never even make it to that door A pinch of salt might do the trick, or else you shall not pass I feel the presence of a spirit somewhere kicking your ass Piano Ghost: No one listens to me rap, I fucking hate ALL OF YOU! I'll dmajor-Capitate your heads with my piano, feeling schooled?i You ghouls are pathetic and annoying, your raps cannot destroy me I'll whoop your as in b major, and I'll flatten you like all my pieces. Cell Monster: Your ass is staying right here, in this rusty prison cell There's no escaping from me, I'm going to bring you some hell Just like my agile moves, my rhymes are dope You're locked in here with me, so try not to drop the soap. Doll Watchguard: Come out, come out, come out, wherever you are Try to sneak past me and I will rip your guts out so hard We're creepy doll security, the most frustrating in Mad Father Wanna get past all of us, well don't even bother Kudoh: Don’t you spirits try to diss me, I don’t even care You phony monsters will never get past my own green hair Yoshino fuck you, you obviously deserved to be killed Bullying my childhood love in all those ways, it’s all your blood to be spilled Aya put that chainsaw down and leave all my friends alone And Piano ghost, I don’t wanna hear you move another semitone Misao please help me, we can be together forever Even in this cursed world, love it’s now or never Misao: You are wrong you damn fool, I have never loved you I’ll have you as my road bait, kill you outside of this school You all stand no chance against me with all my high school spirits Even chainsaw wielding bitches, can’t come close to defeating this You’ve assembled my entire body, now it’s time for your demise By the time I’m done with you, you’ll all be dead by surprise Fuck you Yoshino, in return for what you did to me That crazy scientist will saw you up, chainsaw massacre while you bleed Hungry Boy: Hahaha. Please sir, can I have some more? You’re all bigger nuisances than me, craving all that blood and gore I’m just an innocent subject sitting on the floor in starvation Rapping after this lonely girl, locked in some bathroom copulation Maria: Aya, things are getting dangerous, I think you’re best to follow me Your crazy father’s on the way to have you gutted piece by piece You can trust me, like a mother, time is running out fast This mansion’s burning down, we can finally make it out at last Monika Drevis: Who is this bitch, and why is she seeing my lover? This isn’t right Aya’s my daughter, I’m the one who should love her I know you love your father darling, but it’s best to run away Get out of here, you’ll be doll-i-fied if you stay This curse is nearly over all these monsters will be gone These retarded zombies and ghosts, as they randomly spawn Say goodbye to your mother for the final time Aya It’s up to you to get away from your crazy Mad Father. Alfred Drevis: Come over here AYYYYYYYAAAAA!! I love you very much! But I don’t want you to see you taint, I’ve already had enough With you ghouls, zombies and rip-offs, I’d have your heads ripped off You will all become pretty dolls, so this is your final stop I’m even hell’a more crazy than that high school scientist I’ll cut up a lot more Yoshino’s than have been tortured in this Aya love, I’m afraid no one can save you now You can be with me forever, SO COME OVER HERE TO DAD! Dio: It’s Dio here, the blonde haired boy I’ll have you monster phonies destroyed You can call me Gus fring, ‘cause I’ve half a face You’re gonna have to face me 'cause I'll take your place Aya come with me, I will save you from this haunted world So you won’t be seeing more spirits, and creepy eyeless girls You can trust me, I’m your only lead left to be I’ll get you out of this, your Mad Father can have me All you school ghoul fools are about to get schooled Hacking everyone to death, none of you are even cool What’s that? Dio’s gonna burn you to the ground You’ll all be resting in pieces, try not to make a sound I’m a bad ass unlike all of you except this little girl Your obsession with blood makes me want to hurl I’ll conclude this rap battle with my final lines of fire Kicking your asses was pretty fun, so goodbye Aya Who Won? Who's Next? You Decide! MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON! STAY TUNED Who Do You Think Won? Misao Mad Father